


SSB: TAS episode 33: Eren Waits For Pizza

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [33]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers, Super Wings
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Explosions, Gen, Guns, Humor, Mild Gore, Mind Rape, Pizza, Violence, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: It was a boring day in the month of November. No one is fighting, laughing, or even do anything. The Attack Squad wasn't bored. They were watching tv and playing video games. But shits turn the table when Glover went to get pizza.Note: I don't own the characters, only the story
Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420129
Comments: 2





	SSB: TAS episode 33: Eren Waits For Pizza

It was a boring day at Smash Bros. No one is in a fun mode, some are playing board games to entertain themselves, others just took naps on their bed, most of them just sit around and do nothing, a tiny percent of Smashers are smoking outside. November isn’t a fun month for all Smashers. Fighting won’t happen until 2:00 PM. 

The Attack Squad wasn’t bored at all. The females were watching an anime called: “SEX Police”.

While the males played a game called: “Pig Battlegrounds!” On the PC. Eren clicked as (the pig he was playing) he shoots Armin’s player. And then Connie’s, Marco’s and finally, Jean. Jean bashed his keyboard as Eren laughs. But he wasn't focusing as his player got shot in the head and fell onto the ground. Eren yells as Levi laugh. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!” Eren yells as he flipped the table and attacked Levi.

“Oh, I love this part!” Glover said. “This is where Ohmoto Makiko does her super attack!”

“And that is?” Mikasa paused before she looked at the screen to see a woman twisting her nipples as a finger goes inside of her. Then her breast turned into guns as she killed the man who was fingering her. Mikasa’s eyes were like plates with nothing on it. “Ok…..” She said in a shocked tone.

“Oh! Here comes another best part-” Glover was cut off when Levi throw Eren straight to the TV. “MY ANIME!” Glover shouts out in shock.

Levi walked over to Eren. “Eren. Don't mess with the professional,” Levi said as he kicked lightly Eren in the stomach. “Ever.”

Eren got up as he held his stomach. “Fuck. You, bastard…” Eren spit out blood. Eren lifted up his right fist up in the air. But Levi stopped him by kicking him on the leg. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’LL KILL YA!” Eren got up and was about to punch when Armin got in front of the two.

“GUYS GUYS GUYS! STOP WITH THE FIGHTING! WE WILL GET IN TROUBLE IF WE FIGHT IN THE LIVING ROOM!” Armin yells as he pushed Eren and Levi away from each other. “Let's just forget everything that happened and get along! C’mon! Its been 6 fucking years and you guys don’t get along!”

The Attack Squad stayed silent until Glover said, “Hey guys, whos hungry?”

“OH OH ME!” Shouts Sasha as she raised up her hand.

“You're always hungry…” Muttered Jean.

“But what are we going to eat?” Reiner says.

“Well, I ordered some pizza for us,” Glover suggests.

The Attack Squad looked at Glover with confused looks. “What’s a pizza?” Bertolt questions.

“Pizza is a dish of Italian origin consisting of a flat, round base of dough baked with a topping of tomato sauce and cheese, typically with added meat or vegetables. It's very famous and delicious! You should all try it!” Glover said.

“Hm? Pizza doesn't sound bad at all.” Ymir says. “Why not. Get some.”

“Ok guys.” Glover pulled out his phone. “Which kind of pizza place you want? There’s Pizza Hut, Big Mama’s & Papa’s Pizzeria, &pizza, Cassano’s Pizza King, Chuck E. Cheese, Domino’s Pizza, and Papa John’s Pizza.” Glover said as he looked at some pizza restaurants.

“Hm? We aren't sure. We’ll take a vote.” Jean says. “Raise your hand if you want Big Mama’s & Papa’s Pizzeria?”

No one raised their hands up.

“&pizza?”

Again no.

“Cassano's Pizza King?”

Once more, no one.

“Chuck E. Cheese?”

No one again. “What kind of name is Chuck E. Cheese?” Historia says.

“Domino’s Pizza?”

Nope.

“Papa John’s Pizza?”

Again. No.

“Pizza Hut?”

They all raised their hands up in the air. “Ok. Pizza Hut is the winner.” Jean says. “And I was hoping for Pizza Hut.”

“Me too. I like the name. Pizza Hut.” Marco says.

“Ok. Let me go order some pizza!” Glover went to the official Pizza Hut site as he clicked on the Pizza Menu. “Ok, what kind of pizza you guys want. I’ll show it to you on my phone. “ Glover says as he shows the different kinds of pizza.

“Pepperoni for me!” Eren says.

“Cheese,” Annie says.

“Meat lovers!” Mikasa said.

“Supreme!” Sasha says.

“Pineapple!” Marco says.

The Attack Squad looked at Maroc with shocked looks. “Ew!” Levi says.

Then a male voice on the phone says, “Hello and welcome to Pizza Hut! What can we get you?”

“Yes. could I have 5 boxes with 5 different kinds of pizza.” Glover said.

“And what kinds?” The guy says.

“Ok. I want Pepperoni pizza, Cheese, Meat Lovers, Supreme, and Pineapple.” Glover says.

The guy on the phone complained about the pineapple pizza, but he says, “Ok. Ok. we’ll get it for you. But I got a question. Is the pineapple pizza for you?”

“No. it not for me,” Glover answered the question.

“So the other guy has a mental disability?” The guy on the phone says.

“Yes, he does have a mental disability,” Glover mutters as he looks at Marco with a shocked look on his face. “That's all. Thank you. Oh, wait.” Glover turns around. “Any drinks?”

“ROOT BEER!” The Attack Squad all yelled.

“Ok. 5 boxes with different pizzas. One large bottle of Root Beer. and that's it.” Glover said.

“You want desserts?” The guy on the phone says.

Glover looked at The Attack Squad as they nodded their heads. “Yeah sure. 5 boxes of Cinnamon mini rolls. And that final. Thank you.” Glover hangs up on the phone. He turned around. “Alright. It’s been ordered! It’ll take a long time for the pizza to get here.”

The Attack Squad whines and complains. “Why do we have to wait?!” Eren says.

“Because pizza takes a long time to cook and you don’t even want to know how much it cost,” Glover says.

“How much?” Mikasa says.

“Well, let's just say it about $102.89,” Glover said.

“JEEZ! That'S EXPENSIVE!” Jean yells.

“Yeah. Pizza is not cheap at all.” Glover says.

“Say. while the pizza is coming. We can play a game!” Historia says.

“Um. I don’t so. Look at all the mess we made.” Armin pointed as the flipped table and the broken computers.

“Oh, I got an idea. Why don’t we watch some more SEX Police!” Glover said.

“NO!” The girls yelled.

“Okey…” Glover said in sadness.

The living room went silent. “So…. what do you want to do then?” Connie says.

They went silent until the doorbell rings. They looked at the door as Eren yells, “PIZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!!!!!” he ran to the door as he opened it. “HELLO PIZZA!” 

“What’s up, guys!” Hornet says. Eren frowned as Hornet flies into the living room.

“Ah crap!” Reiner mutters.

“Where have you been Hornet?” Glover said.

“Well, I was kidnapped by the American army for about… maybe 7 days? But after time has passed, I escape by using my sting, I killed 5 soldiers and it took me a long time to get home so that's why you haven’t seen me for 7 days.” Hornet says. “And don’t ask why I have a cut on my right-wing.” he spread his wings as Glover and the rest. It wasn’t a bug cut, a small one.

“Oh don’t worry Hornet! I’ll fix you up in no problem!” Glover said as he pats Hornet on the head.

“So what yall doin’?” Hornet questions.

“We are waiting for pizza, but we have no idea what to do,” Eren says.

“Say, I got a game we can play,” Hornet says. “We can play the official Super Smash Bros game!”

The kids went silent for a few moments until Annie says, “What?”

“I’m not joking, I got the game in my hands!” Hornet pulls out a game with all the characters in Smash. “$79.99 for this game. I saw the trailer and its so fucking cool! And I don’t understand why they added me in the game? I’m not a fighter.”

“Maybe the developer thought you were a fighter?” Glover said.

“Maybe. Anyways, let's play this game!”

“Let’s not,” Mikasa says.

“Aw… why Mikasa?” Glover whines.

“Yeah. come play with us, you are one of the best fighters and even in the box art, there’s you behind Kirby and Meta Knight.” Hornet pointed at the box art. “You look really cool in the art Mikasa, with your gear and the best part is about your scarf! Just look at it!” Horney says.

“I wanted to play, but someone forced me to play an anime porn game last night. The image is still on my head.” Mikasa mutters.

“WHAT!?” Eren yells in anger. “WHO MADE YOU PLAYED THAT GAME!?”

“Pit,” Mikasa says.

“Oh, that son of a dick! I’m gonna rip out his face and put acid on his face!” Eren threatened.

“Calm down Eren! We will kick Pit’s ass later but now. Let's play the game!” Jean said as he put his hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“Fine….” Eren said; he almost sounds like he’s gonna explode.

“Ok. Glover, you get the Xbox while I get the controllers for all of us.” Hornet says.

“Got it,” Glover said as he ran to get the Xbox. Hornet spread his wings and flies to get the controllers. After a short while, they came back with the things they needed. “OK, we got everything and let's start the game!” Glover said as Hornet puts the disc inside the Xbox and the game started. The kids and Hornet got their controllers as the menu for fighters appeared on the screen. “Ok. I’ll pick Kirby because he’s my best friend!”

“Actually, Kirby barely fights,” Eren says.

“I don’t care, he’s my friend,” Glover said as he chose Kirby.

“Well, I’m choosing Meta Knight because he’s the king,” Levi said as he chose Meta Knight.

“Ok. I’ll choose myself because I like myself.” Sasha says as she picked herself.

After everyone chooses their fighter, Hornet started the match as the fighter appeared on stage called: “Big Battlefield” All the fighting characters appear as the counter appeared at the screen as it counted to 3. The whistle blows as the fighters started to fight. The animation looks so good, the way the characters move, and the background. Then the Smash Ball appeared as the kids and Hornet fight over the Smash Ball. But Levi is smarter than the rest. He pressed a button that made The Meta Knight fighter fly, The fight got the ball as he started to glow. Then Levi pressed the button and the final smash happened. The fighter transforms into a giant shadow as he wiped out all of them in one shot. “GAME!” Yelled the announcer.

The kids and Hornet were shocked about this. “H-how… did..” Eren trailed off in shock.

“Simple, Meta Knight is the best fighters. Right?” Levi said.

“Well, you are not wrong, he is sure the number one best characters. By training all of his life.” Glover said. “I wish I was the best fighter…”

“You are a great fighter, sweetie,” Petra says as she pats Glover’s back. “You’ll be our number one fighter.”

Glover smiled. “Thanks. Oh yeah! Guys. I think the pizza is ready!” Glover got up, grabbed his gear and went to the door. “Ok guys. I’ll be gone for a while, you better not do anything crazy like last time. Ok?” the nodded. “Ok.” Glover was about to go when money was thrown onto his back. “Oh.” He picked it up. “Thanks, Annie.”

Annie nodded.

“And where did you get this money from?” Glover said.

“Better not say,” Annie muttered.

“Ok. see you guys,” Glover said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

The room went silent until Hornet said, “Ok guys. Let's continue playing the game. And Levi.” Hornet turns his head to Levi. “Don’t use Meta Knight again. Please.” Levi grunted as he went back to choosing a different character.

A few minutes later

The kids and Hornet have been playing for a long time. Some of them picked the same characters as last time. Others choose different characters. Eren’s stomach started to growl, he held his stomach as it continues. ‘Fuck. I’m so damn hungry. Pizza is gonna take a long time.’ Eren looks at Jean who had just knock out Mikasa’s fighter, Jigglypuff, and then Annie’s fighter, Sheik. Eren cocked an eye and continued to play the game. 

But things got worse. Jean knocked out Eren’s character off the stage and Jean laughs while Eren started to get mad. “Ha! See! I am the best player in this game! While you guys lose!” He cheered as he raised the middle finger on both of his hands.

Eren got up slowly and turn his head to face Jean. “Jean. I don’t like your attitude.” Eren says as he started to make a fist with his hands.

“Kiss my ass.” Jean snickers before getting punched in the face. Blood came out of his nose.

“No fighting in here boys.” Mikasa as she pushed them away but Eren pushed her away.

Jean pointed the middle finger on Eren’s nose. “Eren. If you do that again I’ll-” He was cut off when Eren bit Jean’s finger. Blood started to come down. “AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Jean yells as Eren bit harder, Jean raised his hand and punched Eren in the face, this cause Eren to crashed onto the wall, at the other side of the wall, a picture frame fell down and hit Mario on the head.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Eren picked up a frame and throw it at Jean. but he missed and Jean laugh. Eren got even madder, he picked up a frame but it hit Armin on the head. Jean got behind the table and kicked it towards Eren. the table hit Eren on the head, while it caused Mario to have another concussion as the frame was broken. The table slipped out of Eren’s face as Eren fall to the floor.

“GUYS!! STOP FIGHTING!” Hornet yells.

Jean saw a radio and throw it at Eren who has just got off from the floor. The radio started to play ‘Wheels On The Bus’. Jean walked to Eren, kicked the table, lift Eren by the hair, and punched him wildly. After countless punches, Eren lifts up his foot and kicked Jean in the nut. Jean slowly opened his mouth while the rest shut their eyes. Eren punched hard on Jean’s face as he hit Sasha on the head. “Ouch…..” Sasha says. Then a bookshelf falls onto Jean. Eren picked up the radio and grew angrier. 

He throws the radio out of the window, causing it to break. Jean lifted up the bookshelf as he threw a giant piece of wood. The radio and the wood fall onto a manor and hit Bruce’s head. Bruce pushes the radio out of his face and lifted up the heavy wood. “Good thing I’m-” He was cut off when a chandelier crashed onto him. “Ouch….” luckily Harvey was there and called an ambulance.

Meanwhile, Eren and Jean kept on fighting and fighting. The rest watched the fight. “I don’t understand. Why do they fight all the damn time?” Bertolt said.

“I have no idea,” Reiner says.

Jean bashed Eren’s head onto the table; Eren pushes Jean’s face into a boiling pan of soup while Kawasaki was cooking it. Kawasaki was confused as to what he had just seen; Jean throw books at Eren as some hit his face and head; Eren took out a flame thrower and started it up. “OH WAIT WAIT WAIT!!” Petra yells. Everyone in the living room her screaming while Jean and Eren kept on fighting.

Jean took out a chainsaw as he yells and turns it on. Eren the found a bazooka on the floor as he pointed at Jean. te pulled the trigger as the living room explodes. “FFFFFFFUUUUU!!!!!-” Eren yells.

This causes the whole place to hear it. Glover has just arrived and was confused, Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear as they saw Glover with 5 boxes in his hands. “What just happened?” Crazy said.

“I don’t even know cousins., Glover said. “I just order pizza and that's it.”

“We better check.” Master Hand said. He opened the entrance door. “Alright, what the hell is goin’ on- HOLY SHIT!!!!!!” Master Hand yells as he saw the mess.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE LIVING ROOM!!!??” Crazy yells in shock.

“OH MY GOD!! THEY ARE ALL DEAD!!!” Glover shout in shock.

“N-no. -We are n-not ...” Hornet says before passing out.

The Attack Squad slowly got up off the floor as Petra mutters, “Oh fuck… W-what happened?” she said. They were all covered in burns. Then she turns to Eren and Jean. “GOD DAMN IT EREN AND JEAN! YOU BLOW UP THE LIVING ROOM!!”

“HEY! IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” Eren pointed at Jean. “IT JEAN'S FAULT! HE STARTED IT ALL!”

“I DON’T CARE!!!!!” Master Hand yells and then snap his fingers and everything went back to normal before the explosion. “YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!!” He pointed. “FOR NOW ON YOU TWO DON’T HAVE YOUR GEAR AFTER ABOUT 6 WEEKS!!” He snaps his fingers and Eren’s and Jean’s gear was all gone.

“HEY!” Eren yells.

“That is what you two get for destroying the place.” Crazy Hand says.

The room went silent before Glover said, “So… who wants pizza!” Glover called out.

Then a second later, the room was filled with people eating pizza. Master Hand turns on a fighting match between Sonic and Ryu on the TV. In Smash Bros, Master Hand would record Smashers fighting so if any other Smasher would like to watch other Smashers fight.

“Yum. Pizza is really good!” Petra says as she bit some pizza

“I know,” Historia says.

“Say, Glover, how much money you spend on pizza, drinks, and desserts?” Crazy Hand questions.

“Well, you two are going to be mad, $102.89 for 5 different kinds of pizzas, one large bottle of Root Beer, and 5 packs of desserts.” Glover sighs.

Master Hand stares at Glover with shocked eyes. “ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????” He yelled. He yelled so loud, everyone could hear it. Even from Gotha, and World Airport.

…  
...

“What the fuck was that?” Jett says as he was drinking strawberry juice with Paul on his side.

“I have no idea Jettie boi,” Paul said as he took a sip of his tomato juice.

The End


End file.
